Daisuki Chirasu
Daisuki Chirasu (だいすきが放散'', Daisuki Chirasu)'' is a Jonin Level shinobi from Hahengakure. Daisuki is the son of the First Hikage (meaning Secret Shadow), Daisuki became the Leader of the Chirasu Clan after his father's passing. Background Daisuki was born within Mt. Kaishi, an extremely steep mountain partially hollowed by his clan in the Hahengakure Hospital. Daisuki was born with no pulse, but was quickly revived. As an Academy Studen, Daisuki recieved special treatment due to his lineage, as both the son of the Hikage, and the son of the Chirasu Clan Leader; he was resented by a lot of his peers, but didn't have any trouble making friends. Daisuki formed a small team to train with, in order to graduate from the Academy early, Daisuki had natural talent with Basic Ninja Tools and Taijutsu, but had trouble with Chakra Control, and thusly Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Eventually his potential was noticed, and he graduated from the Academy with his new Team. As a Genin Daisuki was officially placed on Team 14, AKA Team Doheki. At the time, Doheki was known to be one of the village's strongest shinobi, and one of it's best Teachers. During the first month as a Genin, Daisuki, Rei, and Ibiki were all Ambushed by Chunin from the Hidden Night; which was known for having notoriously skilled Chunin. Amongst them was an old friend of Daisuki, Ganmaru Oyanagi, however this time he knew he would have to fight his friend. The battle was intense, Ibiki and Rei managed to defeat the weaker Chunin, but Ganmaru was an an entire different level, small clouds hovering slightly above tree level shooting lightning down at Daisuki, who already had a large amount of Ice Needles embeded within his body. Ibiki and Rei saved Daisuki inches from death, forcing Ganmaru to retreat, the clouds cleared and the sun was shining down upon the vitally wounded Daisuki. He blacked out from bloodloss. Daisuki woke up one month later at the hospital within Mt. Nokori. After healing Daisuki continued his missions as usual, and eventually got promoted to Chunin, during which time he fought against Kabuto Yakushi, Deidara, and Sasori. As a Jonin Daisuki was the leader of his Clan, and one of the Village's strongest Ninja. At this point in time Rei had killed Ibiki and Dohkei and fled the Village. During this event, Daisuki was away on an escort Mission to the leaf, and upon his return was devistated to hear about the betrayal of one of his best friends, however it also caused him to resent her, not only for her betrayal but for taking away his Teacher and his best friend. Though his handser were tied, Daisuki sent a recon team to gather intel about Rei's whereabouts, and it became known that she fled to Akigakure. Personality Daisuki is generous Optimistic person who always tried to find a bright side to everything, even though he often can't. Daisuki has trust issues, and is known for being able to hold a grudge. Though he is a kind person naturally, he is also extremely vengeful and believes in Tough Love. Appearance Daisuki physically resembles Utakata with only a few differences. Utakata has a thin but fairly toned body, grey hair, green eyes, and medium-light skin. He wears the standard Violet Hahengakure Shinobi Vest for ranked Jonin and caries 3 scrolls that hang near his side near his left leg. Abilities Though originally poor with Chakra Control Daisuki eventually lived up to his clan heritage mastering Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, he additionally set out time to practice Fuinjutsu, and Kenjutsu; though his main focus was Senjutsu. Kekkei Genkai Crystal Release Crystal Release is a rare and specialised field of elemental ninjutsu that can create crystal as well as manipulate already-existing crystals and crystalline structures. The Crystal Release, though powerful, has two known weaknesses, the first being that it cannot crystallise either raw energy or chakra as they have no physical mass to crystallise, allowing a person with either energy-based techniques, such lightning, fire, wind, or good chakra control to properly counter it. The second weakness of Crystal Release is that it is susceptible to a specific sound wave frequency; because crystal requires a very precise build-up of molecules, the proper sound waves can break down the build-up before the crystal can properly form. Owl Senjutsu Owl Senjutsu is Senjutsu taught by the owls of the great Torigoya Tree. Anyone who has mastered Owl Senjutsu aquire the ability to grow wings from their back, See vast distances, amplify their hearing, and create extremely loud soundwaves, as well as control Nature Energy, Move Faster, and enhance their Physical Strength. Anyone with active Owl Senju will have Owl Eyes, grey rings around their eyes, and sharpened Claws and K9's. Status Part I Daisuki was born within Mt. Kaishi, an extremely steep mountain partially hollowed by his clan in the Hahengakure Hospital. Daisuki was born with no pulse, but was quickly revived. As an Academy Studen, Daisuki recieved special treatment due to his lineage, as both the son of the Hikage, and the son of the Chirasu Clan Leader; he was resented by a lot of his peers, but didn't have any trouble making friends. Daisuki formed a small team to train with, in order to graduate from the Academy early, Daisuki had natural talent with Basic Ninja Tools and Taijutsu, but had trouble with Chakra Control, and thusly Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Eventually his potential was noticed, and he graduated from the Academy with his new Team. As a Genin Daisuki was officially placed on Team 14, AKA Team Doheki. At the time, Doheki was known to be one of the village's strongest shinobi, and one of it's best Teachers. During the first month as a Genin, Daisuki, Rei, and Ibiki were all Ambushed by Chunin from the Hidden Night; which was known for having notoriously skilled Chunin. Amongst them was an old friend of Daisuki, Ganmaru Oyanagi, however this time he knew he would have to fight his friend. The battle was intense, Ibiki and Rei managed to defeat the weaker Chunin, but Ganmaru was an an entire different level, small clouds hovering slightly above tree level shooting lightning down at Daisuki, who already had a large amount of Ice Needles embeded within his body. Ibiki and Rei saved Daisuki inches from death, forcing Ganmaru to retreat, the clouds cleared and the sun was shining down upon the vitally wounded Daisuki. He blacked out from bloodloss. Daisuki woke up one month later at the hospital within Mt. Nokori. After healing Daisuki continued his missions as usual, and eventually got promoted to Chunin, during which time he fought against Kabuto Yakushi, Deidara, and Sasori. Part II As a Jonin Daisuki was the leader of his Clan, and one of the Village's strongest Ninja. At this point in time Rei had killed Ibiki and Dohkei and fled the Village. During this event, Daisuki was away on an escort Mission to the leaf, and upon his return was devistated to hear about the betrayal of one of his best friends, however it also caused him to resent her, not only for her betrayal but for taking away his Teacher and his best friend. Though his handser were tied, Daisuki sent a recon team to gather intel about Rei's whereabouts, and it became known that she fled to Akigakure. Jutsu *Earth Release Armour *Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness *Earth Release: Earth Dome *Earth Release: Earth Dragon *Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet *Earth Release: Earth Fist *Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide *Earth Release: Mud Indulgence *Earth Release: Mud Wolves *Crystal Armour *Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit *''Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall'' *''Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave'' *''Crystal Release: Crystal Lance'' *''Crystal Release: Crystal Needles'' *''Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns'' *Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade *Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars *Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror *Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique *Crystal Release: String of Glory *Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon *Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique *Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken *Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken *Jade Crystal Clone Technique *Crystal Flickering Technique *Sage Art: Siren Screeching Owl *Sage Art: Owl Kumite *Sage Art: Owl Vision *Sage Art: Dodgeing Pulsar *Sage Art: Tearing Whirlwind, Searing Migraine Category:Male Category:Jōnin Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL